The Newwhats?
by Blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy
Summary: a sleepover gone horribly wrong and some secrets leave plenty of angst mystery and Newmans!
1. Chapter 1

Hi GUYS WASSUP! WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFIC! SO BASICALLY THIS IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF KINS INVENTIONS GONE HAYWIRE. NOTHING NEW there! Onto the story! Oh p.s. I don't own Grojband and I don't own the Newmans.

This bubble don't pop by Grojband

Corey: They make their sad sounds, and you see their frowns. When your bubble wants to rise they try to bring you down.

All: O-o-o-oh! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!

Corey: though nothings here to stay. They say it always fades away.

But if we're the latest craze, I want to be everyone's favourite flave.

This bubble don't po-o-o-o-o-p!

This party won't sto-o-o-p!

If they want to come shut it down, they'd better call the cops.

This bubble just don't pop!

All: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na!

Mayor Mellows POV

Those kids are great, too bad they're singing about bubbles. I hate bubbles. I hear that blue haired kid, Corey? Say "Thank you Peace Ville!" suddenly I don't hate bubbles, I shake my head and two bottle caps come out of my ear.

I look up and a random spotlight was there for a few seconds, and Corey speaks, um…. I'm not completely sure what he's saying but it ends quickly. Afterwards everyone runs around like idiots and enjoys the festival, while they can.

Random skipping taco transition!

At the Groj

Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon were lounging around all doing their own thing. Corey was, well, who knows were, Laney was strumming her bass, kin was working on a weird looking thing on the stage and Kon he's looking for food and eating holographic cheese puffs. [1]

Corey opens the Groj door, how does it survive all that?! "Hey guys." Corey says coolly. No-one notices. "HEY GUYS!" Corey shouts loudly. Kon jumps to the ceiling, Kin runs up a wall and Laney breaks a string. "What was that for!?" Yelled kin. "Ruff!" Barked Kon (this is my story and in my story Kon barks when he's scared.) "Seriously?" Questioned Corey. When he saw all 3 pissed off and nodding, he sighed and continued, "Sorry guys, it's just I walk in and no one greets their loveable front man." He says with a hurt expression on his face.

Laney pulls him in for a hug, then she pulls back with a slight blush on her cheeks and says. "Don't worry Core, its fine."

Forgive Forgive Forgive Forgivive

And that concludes chapter one, I'm not sure how long or short this will be but I've got the feeling its short but that's just the boring start.

[1] at the end of the episode Hologoj I think that's what it's called Kon eats holographic food. Do you want say what the author wants them to think and their actual pov or just one pov per person? Review! Oh I might not update for a bit I only have limited computer time.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I can't believe how many views I got in just a few days! Uhh, listen, or read, or whatever! Like I said last chapter I only have limited computer time and I've only got a couple more weeks then school holidays! One of the reviews was very specific, it said, review! Sorry if I confused anyone last chapter. I do not own Grojband and I doubt I ever will. Carrie: you got that right. Me: Carrie! Go, you're not meant to appear yet! Carrie walks off mumbling something about how cool her band will be in this chapter. Anyway off to the chapter?!

Mina's POV

"Mins!" yelled Trina. "Over here now! Give me the Nick photo and my lip gloss now! I sighed, Trina had been obsessing over Nick ever since, well since, Nick moved to town. Shortly after that she forced me to change my name, she changed her name from Katrina to Trina and she became a whole lot meaner. "I wish Kat was here." I say.

"What did you say?" Questioned Trina. "Oh!" I say, "Wouldn't it be great if you could have the real nick here?" I avoided her question. "Good idea, I want nick here like 5-ever ago! The pink haired b**ch/monster commanded.

Just before I left I heard a, a slam, a shout, a string break and a dog? Ok… Weird. Next thing I know Trina starts shouting again. "Ugh! Like shut up…." I never heard the rest as I ran out of the door, too find nick… or possibly a costume. I was knocked out of these thoughts when I accidently ran into someone. "Mick Mallory is sorry for bumping into you. Are you all right?" He asked. "I'm fine." Mina said. "Hey, is Nick around?" I asked sweetly. "I need to talk to him." "Mick Mallory is sorry, but Nick is visiting….. Friends." He replied somehow coolly and hesitantly and the same time. "Oh okay." I say, and I leave wondering what to do know, I can run away, I can buy a costume, what am I kidding, Trina's going to kill me! I think glumly.

Trina's POV

Ugh, what is that noise, it's ruining my Nick time. I go out and shout at Gross-band, "ugh! Like shut up and stop your annoying animal impressions! I yelled as I slammed my door. As I sat in bed I thought of a genius plan. I called mina. "Mins? I ask. "Come over now! We must scheme on how you ruin Grojband. Oh and I can wait for nick, for now." "Y-yes Trina." I heard her stutter. This will be great, I think as more maleficent plans form in my head.

Laney POV

I'm glad we finally got Kon down, it took forever. Trina yelled at us too, which wasn't much help. "I'm gonna punch her in the face!" Corey shushed me and I blushed slightly. We talked about any upcoming gigs, its great being the only band in peace Ville, well there are some but they're all little kid bands.

Corey's phone rings, he pulled it out and talks. Then he says, "Sorry guys, but mum's going to be home soon and she'll freak if I'm not there, so I gotta go. Bye." "But core." I say. Kin put his hand over my mouth, "Shhh." He said.

Corey leaves and we burst into fits of laughter. After a couple of minutes I call Core and I tell him the truth. He comes back and says "oops." Sending us into more fits of laughter. We soon left because it was 7:20 and I had to be home soon. Before we leave I asked Kin, "What's under the tarp?" "You'll find out soon." He replies.

There it's done! I'm starting the next chapter but I won't get it done for a bit. Send in reviews about what you think the next gig will be and what Kin's machine might be and what it looks like. See you later peepz!


	3. Chapter 3?

Hi guys! Wassup?! I'm here with my new chapter! I know my chapters are short but I wanted to get chapter 2 out as soon as I could, so this is the rest of it plus a bit more. I just got to watch grojband in the first time for 2 or 3 weeks. Yep I'm an Aussie and it's only on weekends, when I can't see it. p.s. I might not update for a bit, I'm going on a camp for the weekend. Got a shout out to Peace girl a guest who is the only reviewer so far.

Corey's POV

I am stupid. Io can't believe I forgot where I live, and in front of the guys too! Laney might do that gossipy thing. I'm so dead! "Guys, don't tell anyone. Please!" I pleaded. Laney laughed again. "Core you don't need to worry." Huh I thought she would gossip, maybe the twins will. "Ow!" I got a smack on my head. Guess that was out loud. Then Laney's phone rang, after some talking she told us she had to go. The same happened with Kon. "Kin?" I asked. "Why don't you have to go?" "No idea.' He bluntly responded. "Can't you just use your twin telepathy?" "No." Kin said saddened. "Kon threatened to get Laney to kill me in my sleep and hire the jocks to beat me up." "Well can you show me your invention then?" Kin instead of answering, pulled a random rope. How did that get there? To reveal a large round machine, with four doors. A light blue door, with a dark, sea blue guitar on it. A green door, with a red bass on it. Two black doors, one with a yellow keyboard and the other with a red drum set. "The sleepover matic 1 hundred!" Kin announced. "Each door leads to a room and each room has another door, which leads to a large room on the inside. "Cool! We should have a sleepover in this as soon as we can!" I yelled, already super hyped. "Go inside." Kin motioned to my door. I walked inside, saying wow a bagillion times. Each room was 3 metres by two metres, with pictures of grojband in them. The room in the middle was 4.5 metres straight through the middle and round. I was superuper amazed. "If I use my shrink ray [1] we can take it to places." Kin said, obviously proud of his work. "I've got to go, mum will freak if I'm not there, bye." "Do you have to go." I put on my best pouty face and puppy dog eyes on. Kin sighed, "I wish I didn't have to, but Kon's probably there. Bye." "Laters." I responded. Now I was all alone.

Kins POV

I just don't get it. I thought. Kon and Laney usually never bail on practice. I got home and mum greeted me. "How are you dearie?" she asked. "I'm fine came my blunt response. "Is Kon here?" "No." My mother replied. "Wasn't he with you?" "No he left practice early, I don't know why. No-one does!" I yelled, nearly crying. I ran to my room and sat there, sobbing to myself from lack of twins. Suddenly I had an idea, it hit me so fast I fell over. I dialled Kon's number and waited for him to pick up his phone. "Beep beep beep." Went the receptor thingy. "Hi it's Kon here, sorry but I can't come to the phone….. Banana chocolate random!" he yelled that was his ringtone. I sent him a message, but he never replied. Huhhhh.

Third person.

The same thing would happen every week. Band practice would start, Laney and Kon would leave early, apart from Wednesdays and Saturdays. Saturdays were our movie nights. [2] Eventually Kin and Corey got so fed up that they wrote a song! Yep, they actually wrote a song!

Do you want to build a snowman? Grojband parody by me.

Kin: Do you want to make inventions?

Or ride our Bikeyaught around the streets

I think some twin time is overdue,

I've started talking to

The bullies from next door

Corey: do you want to make some music

Or make Trina go diary

I think some band practice is overdue

I've started talking to

The posters on the wall

Kin/Corey: it gets a little boring

All these silent instruments

Kin: do you wanna make inventions

Corey do you wanna make music

Laney/ Kon: No! Go away Corey/Kin!

In the episode where it's all sciencey, kin has a SHRINK RAY. 2. From fanfic, just another Grojband story, Saturdays are movie days. Sorry if the song is a bit mixed up. Newmans will appear next chapter hopfully. I am continuing with Nick, Laney and Kon's secret. Until next time bye! Oh and don't forget to review!


	4. whos there?

Hi guys just so you know I'm bored. I'm also a crazy lunatic. This chapter is just to show you I'm not dead and I'm not a piranha. This is just a chapter about a sleepover and a random cereal/serial killer skit, all will be revealed in this chapter and spoiler alert! Newmans will be appearing late this chapter. I know this is not Total Drama, but has anyone noticed that Duncan wears a white, long sleeved top with a black t-shirt and a skull on it and Corey wears practically the same?

Laney's pov

The sleepovers finally here! It's exiting, but Corey said he's gonna make us watch all of his Bubble Bunch band episodes. We've gone into the forest and found a perfect spot. As we were telling stories we heard rustling in the bushes, the boys got scared. I went over to look and there was nothing there, "come on guys, there's nothing her." I said, then I had an idea I went inside the SM (sleepover matic) and sat by the campfire. "Hey guys." I said evilly. "I have a story for you. Peaceful sheep were grazing on their hill until one day….." and so my story began. "the mistress was crying her eyes out when she found her. Love. Dead. Hung. From. The. Ceiling!" I finished as I pulled out a knife and noose. "And you're next!" I said edging towards them, slowly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M TO SMART/ROCKING/AWESOME TO DIE!" They all yelled, of course Kin yelled smart, Core wrote rocking, though I prefer cute, Kon yelled awesome. "Guys, guys it was a story, I'm not killing anyone." I assured them. They still ran around yelling frantically. They'll cool down, I thought and threw ice-cream in their faces.

Corey's POV

Lanes is gonna kill us, I repeat Lanes is gonna kill us. I can tell the twins are having the same reaction except their yelling, "If I die I won't get any more cheese!" Then Lanes threw ice-cream in our faces. We soon fell asleep but later I woke up at midnight to hear confused voices. I groggily sat up, to see four faces who looked exactly like us except there were three girls and a boy. "Hey!" I yelled. "You're not meant to be here. Can you please leave?" "No way!" was the response from the one who looked like me. "we don't know where to go." It was then everyone else woke up. "What the…"

Sorry its short but I wanted to get this out because I haven't updated in like 5ever. And yes these peeps are the Newmans.


End file.
